


Mil galaxias por ti (Reylo AU)

by Beebee_Ren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Grandparent Sheev Palpatine, House Dadam 50 Shades of Rey (Star Wars), Jedi Leia Organa, Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Luke Skywalker's Jedi Temple, Rey Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Rey is a Palpatine (Star Wars), Senator Rey (Star Wars)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beebee_Ren/pseuds/Beebee_Ren
Summary: La senadora Rey Palpatine se encuentra bajó amenaza por la Primera Orden. Los partidarios que apoyan al régimen militar, por considerarla un obstáculo para sus planes, intentan buscar una manera para quitarla del medio sin que nadie se de cuenta. La única solución posible hasta el momento es ponerle una guardia personal que la esté vigilando las 24hs. Para esto el Líder Supremo Snoke designa a su más leal Lord oscuro Kylo Ren, y gracias a que su identidad era escondida por llevar una máscara nadie se daría cuenta de quién es en realidad, a excepción de la senadora que reconoció enseguida al hombre con el que compartía ese extraño vínculo de la Fuerza.¿Cómo hará Rey para poder salirse con la suya sin que Kylo se de cuenta?(Versión en español)Mi contribución a la colección 50 Shades Of Rey alojada por House Dadam.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Mil galaxias por ti (Reylo AU)

* * *

**_Quiero respirar,_ ** **_odio esta noche (odio esta noche)_ **

**_Quiero despertar ahora, odio los sueños (odio los sueños)_ **

**_Atrapado dentro de mí, estoy muerto (estoy muerto)_ **

**_No quiero estar solo_ **

**_Solo quiero ser tuyo_ **

**_BTS - Save Me_ **

* * *

Una pequeña niña estaba parada ante el gran ventanal que mostraba a la ciudad de Curuscant en su mayor esplendor. Su inocencia la hacía creer que este era el planeta más lindo de la galaxia. No la podían culpar por pensar eso, después de todo apenas tenía seis años y lo único que conocía del universo era su planeta natal. 

Siempre escuchaba las historias que se contaban sobre las zonas más marginales de su planeta, pero para Rey Palpatine esos relatos eran cosa lejana. Se le hacía imposible a su infantil cabecita concebir la idea de que en un lugar tan hermoso pudiera tener lugares donde se vive de una forma tan precaria y horrible.

Simplemente no lo podía entender.

Siguió mirando el ventanal un largo rato, hasta que sintió una perturbación al rededor de ella. El sonido que provenía de afuera cesó, esa fue la señal que necesitaba.

''El está aquí". Habló para si misma.

Se dio la vuelta, ansiosa por lo que estaba por ocurrir. 

Un resplandor surgió en medio de la habitación, justo donde se encontraba la cama. En ese lugar estaba sentado un joven de un abundante cabello negro como la misma noche que en ese entonces surca los cielos de Curuscant.

Sus ojos ámbar, que Rey comparaba con dos luceros que alumbran su vida, la miraron intensamente mientras le daba una de sus sonrisa que a ella tanto le gustaban.

"Rey" dijo en modo de saludó. Eso bastó para que la niña fuera corriendo hacía el muchacho y pusiera sus brazos alrededor de su torso. "¿Me extrañaste verdad mi pequeño rayo de luz?" Preguntó mientras la levantaba y la colocaba sobre sus piernas.

"Si, te extrañé mucho Ben". Habló Rey mientras pasaba sus brazos de su torso a su cuello y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del Ben.

"No esperaba menos de ti pequeña". 

Ella se apartó un poco para poder verlo a la cara, así fue como se dio cuenta de la expresión de cansancio que tenía el chico.

"Parece cansado ¿Estuviste entrenando?" Ben solamente le sonrió amargamente y luego negó con la cabeza.

"No estoy cansado por el entrenamiento... son las pesadillas, lo mismo de siempre."

La felicidad que Rey sentía por estar con Ben decayó por un montón al oír esto. Él ya le había contado sobre sus habituales pesadillas, y más de una vez ella se despertó en medio de la noche con un Ben sentado en su cama que tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire para tranquilizarse después de un mal sueño. Cada que eso pasaba, ambos terminaban durmiendo juntos, pero siempre que Rey se despertaba él desaparecía.

"Pero eso no importa ahora. Que tú estés conmigo basta para que me olvidé de mis problemas"

Esas palabras hicieron el corazón de Rey se derretirse. Ben tenía la capacidad de hacerla sentir de una forma que nadie más podía.

Por desgracia el tierno momento se interrumpió cuando los padres de Rey entraron en la habitación.

La niña miró por todos lados del lugar, pero Ben ya no estaba. Con algo de tristeza por no estar con su amigo, dirigió su mirada a sus padres que se acercaban a ella. Detrás estaba su abuelo, quien observaba la escena en silencio.

"Rey, tu padre y yo ya nos vamos. Recuerda comportarse bien mientras estés con el abuelo." 

La pequeña asintió con la cabeza. "Lo haré, no tienen que preocuparse." 

"Si las cosas van como las planeamos volveremos mañana a la noche cariño. ¿Quieres algo de Naboo?" Preguntó Edmud Palpatine a su hija.

"No gracias, solo vuelvan pronto." 

Luego de despedirse de su hija, los padres de Rey salieron de la habitación. Sheev se acercó al ventanal mientras su nieta seguía sus pasos. Se colocaron uno al lado del otro mientras miraban la pista de aterrizaje en completo silencio.

Recién cuando la nave se preparaba para levantar vuelo fue cuando el mayor de los dos habló.

"Tus padres se fueron. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?" 

Rey miró a su abuelo seriamente, de igual forma que él la miraba a ella. Unos segundos después una sonrisa traviesa se dejó ver en ambos rostros.

Sheev se acercó al comunicador. "Quiero que traigan dos tarros de helado de chocolate al cuarto de mi nieta"

Rey corrió junto a su abuelo para abrazarlo. Le encantaba cuando sus padres la dejaban al cuidado de él. Siempre le gustaba mimar a su amada nieta de todas las formas que le fueran posibles.

Cuando el helado llegó, los dos se sentaron en la cama de la niña. Rey lamentaba que Ben no estuviera con ella ahora, sabía que a él también le gustaba este sabor.

"Algo te tiene angustiada ¿Qué te ocurre? Por lo general, siempre estas en tú máximo de felicidad cuando comes." 

"No me ocurre nada." Mintió descaradamente la pequeña, aunque sabía que no serviría, era imposible ocultar algo del abuelo Sheev.

"¿Él estuvo aquí verdad?"

"Si" Afirmó ella. "Parecía cansado y un poco triste, me dijo que había vuelto a tener pesadillas."

Rey jamás le había contado a alguien sobre Ben. La única persona que sabía era su abuelo.

Un día, después de haber dormido con Ben por una de sus habituales pesadillas, la niña había ido a buscar consejos de la persona en la que más confiaba. Rey estaba segura de que Sheev le creería sobre su conexión con el joven, y efectivamente así fue, ya que Sheev Palpatine, ex jedi y actual senador de La Nueva República no dudaría jamás de lo que le contará su nieta, en especial si tenía que ver con la Fuerza.

Un silencio se hizo en la habitación. A Rey le gustaba estar con su abuelo por está razón, no era necesario hablar con él para que la entendiera, con la Fuerza era suficiente.

Podía sentir el poder emanado de él, envolviendo y tranquilizando sus pensamientos caóticos.

Terminaron el helado en su cómodo silencio, luego la niña fue obligada a irse a dormir pese a sus quejas.

Rey estaba en su cama pensando qué cosas haría mañana, tal vez su abuelo la dejaría acompañarlo al Senado. Se quedó un rato mirando el techo hasta que el sueño la venció.

Esa noche varias cosas cambiarían el rumbo de la vida de Rey y de muchas otras personas.

A unos años luz de distancia, un escuadrón de naves atacaban a Edmud Palpatine y a su esposa Nix, que por desgracia no volvieron a ver a su hija.

Un poco más lejos, en la Nueva Orden Jedi, un joven Ben Solo escapaba del Templo, de las exigencias de su madre y de la traición de su tío para refugiarse en los brazos de la oscuridad.

Mientras que en otra parte de la galaxia, comenzaba la conquista de los planetas del borde exterior por mano de La Primera Orden.

Rey seguía durmiendo, siendo completamente inconsciente de que al día siguiente las cosas cambiarían.


End file.
